Risking it All
by YamiYugi6242
Summary: *Improved Version* Yugi finally faces Pegasus, and many challenges await him. This time the monsters are real, and when they suffer, you suffer! Can Yugi survive Pegasus's lethal assaults? R&R!
1. Millenium Duel

Hey everyone, I've decided to rewrite this story, because it was infact my first fanfic. Since it was my first, its a lot crappier than what I can do now. Well anyway, please enjoy the first chapter! ^______^  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Millenium Duel  
  
*The story takes place when Yugi defeats Joey and he faces Pegasus & this time Yugi doesn't get weakened by the Shadow Realm*  
  
  
  
  
Pegasus and Yugi slowly walked up to the arena, shuffling their decks and placing them down. "Are you prepared to lose?" Pegasus asked, smirking. "I'm not the one who is gonna lose!" Yugi replied furiously. "My my we have an attitude...," Pegasus said, shaking his index finger. "Lets just get this duel over with...," Yugi said, trying not to be nervous.   
  
"We will Yugi, but not here...," Pegasus announced. Yugi looked at Pegasus nervously, "What do you mean?" "We will be finishing this in the Shadow Realm!" Pegasus shouted, cackling. "What the hell?! Why?" Yugi asked, his eyes wide in fear. It was too late, Pegasus was already beginning to use the power of his Millenium Eye, causing it to glow black.   
  
Suddenly, darkness began to fill the room, making Yugi look around nervously. "W-whats happening?" Pegasus smiled, "Thats much better..." Yugi turned to Pegasus, "Why are we here? Where are the others!?" Pegasus raised an eyebrow, "What, you don't enjoy the luxury of this place? Oh and don't worry, your friends are safe and sound in the real world..." "Fine, so long as they are safe and out of this, I can't risk putting them in danger...," Yugi sighed. Pegasus began to grow impatient, "Okay, lets get started, if you win, you get whatever your heart desires, but if I win, I get to keep everyone's souls, including yours and all your friends." "I admit, I don't like what you planned but I accept your challenge," Yugi replied. Pegasus grinned, "Oh good, well lets gets started,we will each start at 2000 Life Points. You can have the honors of playing first. I have a feeling that this will refresh your memory..." Yugi and Pegasus drew five cards before beginning the match.  
  
"I play the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress in attack mode!" Yugi declared, placing the card on the field. When Yugi played the monster card down, he realized that it was real! "What, the monsters are real?!" Yugi asked nervously. "Indeed little Yugi, remember the first time we dueled?" Pegasus asked. "Yes, I did, I had a feeling you were going to do something like this," Yugi answered nervously.  
  
Pegasus looked at one of his cards, smiling, "I play Bakuribox!" The monster then appeared on the field, the huge scythe in his hands, making a chill run down Yugi's spine. "Bakuribox, attack that puny little dragon!" Pegasus yelled, making the monster charge up to the dragon.   
  
Bakuribox slashed the Winged Dragon in the abdomen with his huge scythe, causing Yugi's life points to plummet to 1200. A wave of sheer agony hit Yugi as he doubled over in pain. "W-whats this?" Yugi winced, noticing the blood covering his hands. Pegasus replied, "Oh yes, I almost forgot, when you duel in the shadow realm, you risk everything, including you're life!"  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I hope that you all like the improved version of this story. If it sucks, please tell me and I will delete this story. I REALLY don't want to waste my time continuing a story that you guys will dislike. Well, if you do want me to continue, stay tuned!  
^_____^ 


	2. Realization

I don't own Yugioh. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^________^  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Realization  
  
  
  
Yugi's POV:   
  
"This is horrible, if Pegasus destroys one of my monsters, he could destroy me as well!"  
  
End POV:  
  
  
  
"We must trust in ourselves and in the Heart of the Cards Yugi, don't lose faith just yet!" Yami said in Yugi's mind. Yugi smiled mentally, "You're right, lets do our best...we'll win this together!" Yami began to chuckle, "Yeah, lets show that gay bastard what we're made of!"   
  
Pegasus began to tap his foot in annoyance, "Are you just going to stand around all day or are you going to play?!" Yugi began to giggle as he prepared his next move, "Yeah okay, I play the Dark Magician in Attack Mode, and I equip him with the magic card Dark Energy to raise his attack points by 500 points, leaving him with 3000 attack points!" "Oh crap...," Pegasus said under his breath. "Dark Magician, Attack his Bakuribox. Dark magic attack!" Yugi commanded, causing the Dark Magician to cast the spell.  
  
After the Dark Magician attacked, Pegasus's life points dropped to 1200 points as well. The pain seered throughout his body, causing him to double over in pain, blood trickling down the corner of his mouth. "Now you know how it feels, hurts like a bitch doesn't it?" Yami said through Yugi. Pegasus began to wince, "You...don't have to...rub it in you know." Yugi smirked, "Well, you deserved it. Now make your move."  
  
Pegasus drew another card, smiling with delight, "Oh, yes! Now I can finally put you to rest!" Yugi looked curiously at Pegasus, "Huh?" Pegasus then prepared his assault, "First, I combine my crush card with my living arrow card, now I'll send it straight to you!" Yugi's eyes widened, "Oh shit!"  
  
The infected Living Arrow flew at a tremendous speed, piercing Yugi right in the chest. The pain was so intense, that it felt like Yugi's insides were on fire. Yugi cried out in agaony as he fell to the floor. "Now you will lose 50 life points each turn until its over!" Pegasus said, cackling. "Aibou, we can make it, hold on!" Yami yelled in Yugi's mind.  
  
  
  
TBC: Please review!  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you stay tuned for more!   
^_____^ 


	3. Trying to Survive

I don't own Yugioh. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^_______^  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Trying to Survive  
  
  
  
"Yugi, you must get up, we can't let Pegasus win!" Yami shouted in Yugi's mind. "I know...I'm trying...," Yugi replied. The pain slowly receded, allowing Yugi to gain enough strength to stand up. His life points dropped to 1150 due to the infection created by the Crush Card. "At this rate, I will lose in 23 turns...not even including my monsters getting destroyed!" Yugi said in his mind. Yami turned to Yugi in their soul room, "Don't worry, for now lay down this trap card." "Okay...if you say so...," Yugi said as he took the card out of his hand and placed it down on the field.   
  
"I lay this card face down, which ends my turn...," Yugi said weakly. "Now its my turn," Pegasus said as he drew another card. As he inspected his card, he smirked, making Yugi nervous. "I play the Blue Eyes White Dragon that I took from Kaiba, and pretty soon I will be able to make him invincible!" Yami's eyes went wide, "He's planning on using the Shining Palace which will raise his dragon's attack points by 500." Yugi quickly turned his head to his dark, "What do we do?" Yami tried to calm Yugi down, "Don't worry aibou, I have a plan." "What would that be?" Yugi asked. Yami's face turned serious, "It involve the Black Chaos Ritual...lets use the Swords of Revealing Light and hope for the best."   
  
Before Yugi played again, his life points dropped to 1000,making him double over in pain and his breathing labored. "I play Swords of Revealing Light!" "Oh no...," Pegasus said under his breath. "Now we have to trust in the Heart of the Cards and hope that we will draw the correct cards," Yami said. Yugi replied with a quick nod. Pegasus drew a card, frowning, "Since I can't attack you, I'll just draw this one card and that will end my turn." Yugi's life points fell to 950, making him struggle to stand. Yami's face showed great concern, "Are you alright aibou?" "Yeah, I'll live...," Yugi replied, wincing.   
  
Since Yugi used all of the cards in his hand, he drew five more cards, studying them carefully. "What do you think Yami?" Yami looked at each individual card as carefully as he could, "Okay, we have one of the cards that we need, place that down." Yugi placed down the card that Yami ordered him to, "I play Curse of Dragon in attack mode!" Pegasus grinned as he pulled out another card, "Very well, I draw yet another card and that too will end my turn..."   
  
Yugi's life points dropped to 900. This time Yugi was beginning to feel dizzy, but he managed to stand it. "I don't think I can make it Yami...," Yugi said. Yami replied, "Yes you can Yugi, don't lose faith just yet."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I hope you all liked this chapter and that you all stay tuned for more!  
^______^ 


	4. The Black Magician

I still don't own Yugioh. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^______^  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Black Magician  
  
  
  
Yugi is still struggling to finght against the infected wound. His life points are now at 900 while Pegasus is at 1200. "Yami...what card should I play now?" Yugi asked weakly through their mental link. "We need the Dark Magician and then the Black Chaos Ritual, but we only have two turns and that may not be enough...," Yami replied nervously.   
  
Yugi slowly drew his next card, trying to ignore the seering pain in his chest. "Yes, I now play the Dark Magician in attack mode!" Yugi shouted as he played the card. "Do you really intend on summoning the Magician of Black Chaos?" Pegasus asked, raising an eyebrow. Yugi looked up, "If I believe in the heart of the cards I will..." Pegasus sighed as he rolled his eyes, "You and your heart of the cards crap...when will that phase ever end?" "Just make your move...," Yugi replied, his breath becoming more ragged.   
  
As Pegasus studied the card he drew, a smirk began to appear on his face as he started to laugh. "Yes! Next turn you will fall Yugi!" Yugi's eyes widened as he backed away slightly, "Oh no, he found the Shining Palace card!" Yami sighed, his voice quivering, "Well Yugi...it all comes down to this..."  
  
As Yugi prepared to draw, his life points dropped to 850, considering his condition. Once the dizziness wore off, Yugi slowly reached out his hand for the next card. His heart began to throb painfully fast as he put his hand over the card, slowly bringing it face up. Yugi smiled as his looked up to Pegasus, grabbing his chest in pain, "Pegasus, I think you're wrong...it is I who will be victorious!" Pegasus's eyes widened in fear, "IT CAN'T BE!" Yugi smirked, "Oh yes it can, I play the Black Chaos Ritual!"   
  
As Yugi played the ritual, a huge alter appeared on the field, along with two golden jar-like items, which were placed on the opposite sides of the alter. Suddenly, the Dark Magician and the Curse of Dragon disappeared as dark purple smoke pulled them into the golden jars. The ground began to tremble violently as the jars exploded, sending the smoke into the air. As the smoke built up, it transformed into a huge black cloud. Yugi closed his eyes, "The offering has been accepted..." "This isn't happening...," Pegasus said, sweat trickling down the side of his face.   
  
Suddenly, the Magician of Black Chaos began to appear out of the black cloud, his body glowing a cerulean blue. As his whole body was shown, he landed quietly and swiftly onto the altar, kneeling. He then lifted his head up as he opened his golden eyes, his crimson pupils staring at his target. As the Black Magician stood up, Yugi spoke, "Since we're in a dark field, my Magician gets powered up by 500 points, giving him a destructive power of 3300!" "Oh no!" Pegasus yelled.   
  
The Black Magician waited eagerly for Yugi's command. "Now Black Magician, Tempest of Total Destruction!" The Magician nodded and smirked as he hovered into the air, his body beginning to glow black and dark purple. Lightning began to shoot from his body as he charged up for his attack. The Black Magician then pointed his staff at the Toon Dragon, the lightning twirling around it. He then realeased a gigantic projectile of darkness towards Pegasus and his Blue Eyes. Pegasus screamed as his body was ripped apart from the energy wave. Once the attck was over, Yugi noticed that Pegasus had vanished, except his Millenium Eye.   
  
Yugi walked up to the eye, slowly picking it up. Wicing and grabbing his chest, Yugi slowly limped towards the portal leading home. Once Yugi reached the physical world, all of his friends ran up to him. "Yugi you did it!" Everyone yelled in happiness. They all suddenly stopped as the noticed the arrow protruding out of his chest. "Oh my God Yugi!" Tea screamed in horror. Yugi gave a weak smile as his eyes closed, falling to the floor. "YUGI!" Everyone screamed as they ran to his side.   
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I hope you all liked this chapter and that you stay tuned for more!  
^______^ 


	5. Hold On Yugi!

I don't own Yugioh. Please enjoy the next chapter!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Hold On Yugi!  
  
*By the way, the Kaiba brothers and Yugi's Grandfather are saved*  
  
  
  
  
Everyone quickly kneeled down next to their fallen friend. Joey quickly rolled Yugi onto his back, checking for a pulse. "His pulse is very weak...and he's burnin' up!" Joey yelled nervously. "We have to get them to a hospital...but where?" Tea asked, her voice quivering. Yugi slowly opened his eyes, looking up to Joey, "Joey..." Joey immediatly looked down at Yugi, "Its gonna be okay man...please hold on..." "I can't...it hurts too much...," Yugi replied weakly, his breathing labored.   
  
Yugi began to have a coughing fit, blood pouring out of his mouth. "YUGI!" Everyone yelled. Yugi gave out a small wimper as he fell unconsious. Yugi's Millenium Puzzle began to glow as Yami jumped out. Yami quickly kneeled next to his aibou's side, tears running down his face. Tea then noticed that Yami also had the living arrow imbedded into his chest, "Yami!" Yami looked down, noticing the large wound. Grabbing his chest in pain, Yami began to fall to the floor. Luckily, Tristan was able to catch him in time. "Now we really need to get them to a hospital!" Joey yelled.   
  
Bakura pondered for a moment, "Wait! I remember looking at the map before traveling to the island!" Everyone turned to Bakura, "Do you know where it is?" Tristan asked. "Its...on the other side of the island...," Bakura replied nervously. "You're kiddin'! How are we gonna get there in time!?" Joey shouted.   
  
Suddenly, Kaiba and Mokuba met up with Joey and the others. "Kaiba, Yugi and Yami need help now!" Joey shouted nervously. "I still have my helicopter, we can fly to the hospital," Kaiba replied. "Okay, Tristan, you carry Yami and I'll carry Yugi...now lets go!" Joey yelled as he picked up Yugi's limp body in his arms.   
  
Joey and Tristan, now carrying the unconscious and dying Yugi and Yami, followed the others and boarded the helicopter. "Where is Yugi's Grandfather anyway?" Tea asked Kaiba. "He's at the hospital...we'll be meeting up with him soon," Kaiba answered. Tea replied by giving a small nod.   
  
Finally, after about ten minutes, everyone reached the hospital. Joey and Tristan got out of the helicopter first, quickly running into the hospital. As they ran in, one of the doctors noticed the blood soakened Yugi and Yami, "Oh dear, take these boys to the E.R. stat!" A group of doctors ran up to Joey and Tristan with two stretchers, gentally taking them from their arms and placing them on the stretchers. Within seconds, Yugi and Yami were brought to the emergency room.  
  
Joey and Tristan, along with the others, all walked to the waiting room, taking a seat next to each other. "Poor Yugi...he risked everything for us...," Tea said, tears falling down her face. Bakura noticed Tea crying, so he slowly walked up to her, cradling her in his arms. Joey began to cry in anger, "It should've been me out dere...I should've been the one fighting Pegasus!"   
  
Suddenly, one of the doctors walked out of the E.R., a very disappointed look on his face. "I'm afraid that we weren't able to save them...The injury and the illness was too serious, and they lost too much blood before he came here...I'm sorry for your loss...," The doctor said sadly. With that, the doctor bowed his head and walked down the hallway. "They can't really be gone, he just can't be!" Tea yelled as she began to sob harder.   
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I hope you all liked this chapter and that you stay tuned for more!  
^___^ 


End file.
